High School Ride
by DarkDaughter30
Summary: Max is a dancer and track star.Fang is also a track star.Once best friends now turned into enemies.Fang tried desperately to bring back their frisndship but gave up and became cold.But when forced together they will face the issue and rebuild their friendship but what they bever knew was that their was a romance underneath the friendship.Will they give in or go back 2 being enemie


**Hi lovely readers! This is my second Maximum Ride fan fiction Anyway I just wanted to say review and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! Thank you for reading Oh and I put random songs titles at the top of my chapters just cause. So you should check 'em out.**

**Talk by Coldplay**

"Hey Max."

"Hi Max!"

"Look its Max!"

"What's up Max?"

That's what I hear during every passing period. Well as you know I'm Max. I'm sixteen and about to end my junior year at Mirage High School home of the Falcon. I live in Huntington Beach with my mother and 15 year old sister Ella. I guess I'm popular I mean a lot of kids know me because I'm a dancer and the co captain on the track team. I go to school with my best friends Nudge and Angel and try to be nice to everyone. Take note that I said try.

"Max…Max…Max!" Mrs. Lawrence calls.

"Yeah!" I yell irritated that she woke me up from my peaceful nap.

"Look I know you're a T.A and all but I need you to drop off these papers." She says.

I sigh and get up. I snatch the papers from her hand and a couple of freshmen in the class I T.A for laugh. I put in my ear buds as I walk down the hallway and sing along to Talk by Coldplay. As I turn the corner I bump into a hard chest.

"Sorry." I mumble as I back up.

"No problem." Fang Smith says smirking down on me.

"Well look if it isn't Mr. Asshole." I say glaring up at him.

"Ouch. You hurt my heart baby." He said clutching his chest.

"Disgusting." I say as I put the ear bud that fell out back in and brush past him.

Fang Smith football star and track star. Fang Smith the guy all girls swoon over. Fang Smith the guy all other guys want to be. Fang Smith the guy who thinks he can get whatever he wants at the snap of his fingers. Fang Smith the guy I loathe.

School went by fast after that encounter with Fang. Then I had dance class here which was literally the highlight of my day. We had one class during school and stayed until about six everyday.

The dancers stretch as we wait for Miss. Nelson in all her glory. Something about the way y teacher dances is compelling I couldn't explain it. I wanted to dance like her one day.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today we'll be doing modern so take off your ballet shoes."

Modern was my favorite class because it seemed so free. At six thirty I walk out the studio still doing dance moves in my head.

"Martinez! Hurry up coach wants to talk to us!" Fang yells as I walk onto the track. Did I forget to mention Fang is the other co captain of the team? Well yes he is which means I have to be "graced" with his presence more than I would like to be.

I take off my sweatshirt revealing my sports bra and of course the dumb guys whistle.

"Martinez!" My coach calls.

"Yes coach?"

"You and Smith need to figure out who's gonna be in the meet next week." He says in that forever loud voice of his.

"Kay coach I'll have it to you by next week." I say walking away.

"I need it by tomorrow morning."

"But-," I start.

"I don't care how much the two of you hate each other. The two of you sit out today and watch who's gonna be in it. Then I suggest you go to somebody's house and discuss it." He said.

"Yes coach." I sigh.

"That a girl." He said walking away.

Fang walks up to me with that stupid smirk. "What did he want?"

"Applebee's at eight thirty." I said walking away.

"Listen up everybody. I gotta pick-," I start.

"You mean we gotta pick-," Fang interrupts.

"Shut up Fang! _We _have to pick out the people who are gonna be in the meet next week, so I suggest you show me what you got! Alright stretch for fifteen and then everyone go practice."

We sit down with these notebooks coach gave us to monitor our team. When Fang and I used to be best friends and the old captains would ask us for help we made up this system were we each pick three names for each event and then narrow it down to one person.

"Miranda, Tanya, and Katie for the girls our hundred. Eddie, Carl, and Alex for the boys four hundred. You for the one hundred, two hundred, and anchor for relay. Me for the same as you got. Lily, Isis, Megan for the javelin. Mac, Rick, and Jay for the javelin.

Once practice was over I go get dressed in my sweats and Falcon sweatshirt throwing my hair up into a sloppy bun. I head out to my car and drive over to Applebee's. Knowing Fang if I get there at eight thirty that meant he would get there at nine. I order a burger while I'm on my Twitter account expressing my hate for Fang in very colorful ways. Sure enough at nine he slides into his seat across from me.

"Hey sorry I'm la-," He starts.

"Just circle the names you want so I can get out of here." I say tossing the notebook over to him.

He circles his name and finishes the food he ordered before I even got my dessert.

"Would you like dessert?" The waitress says batting her eyelashes at him and leaning over to give him a good view of her cleavage.

"Yes I'll have what she's having but don't let your tits fall in my food please." He said flashing a quick smile before looking at his phone. I giggle before I have a chance to muffle it. She huffs and walks away. Sure enough we have a new waiter to deliver his food and I must admit she was a little more subtle with her flirting.

Even though he had all his food after me he seems to finish it all. He waits for me as I finish. When I'm done he hands me back my notebook and he pays for the bill. Fang may be an asshole but whenever we have to do this he always pays for the bill and I never mind. We walk out and go our separate ways.

"Later Smith."

"Later Martinez."

I get in the car and of course have a flashback of the event that made us lose our special friendship.

_ I walk to the classroom I'm supposed to meet Fang in and catch him telling my boyfriend Martin lies._

"_Dude she's not even into you. Get it through your head. She looks at every other guy when you turn your head. I'm just trying to help you out."_

"_She would never do that." He said._

"_You should listen to Fan." Lissa says out of nowhere. My two best friends at the time crushing my relationship._

"_She was practically all over Rick at track practice." Fang says._

"_I saw while I was helping cheerleaders try out." Lissa includes._

"_How could she do that to me?" I hear Martin mutter. "Thanks for the heads up I guess." He muttes walking out the classroom._

"_Martin what's going on?" I ask as he walks out the classroom._

"_Max we are done." He shook his head and walked away. That's the last I saw of Martin. He said I was the only thing keeping him from transferring and when he broke up with me there was nothing holding him back._

_ I walk into the classroom glaring at the two betrayers with tears rolling down my face. _

"_What the hell was that? You know I would never hurt Martin!"_

_ They both spin around Fang looking guilty and Lissa smirking._

"_Oh we know. We just can't stand to see you acting like little Miss. Perfect!" Lissa says._

"_Lissa shut up!" Fang says._

"_Let's just tell her the truth Fang." Lissa says._

"_I hate the both of you. Don't ever talk to me again." I say with a deadly calm and walk out._

"_Max!" Fang calls my name and spins me around in the hallway. "Listen to me that's not what this was about!"_

"_Get your hands off of me." I say yanking my hand away. "I trusted you. You were my best friend and you just broke my heart. The one guy I actually liked you ruined it for me. I don't even know what I did to you."_

"_Max just listen-," Fang stars._

"_Get away from me. I loathe you. Your presence right now is making me sick. Your scum." When I said that he just stood there silent._

_ I turn around walk and walk around for hours not knowing which direction I'm going._

As I turn on the car I didn't notice the tears rolling down my face, but I did feel my heart shatter again.

**Soooooo what do you think? Like it don't like it? Review! Remember constructive criticism welcome! Oh and follow me on twitter marcibreanna (only if you want). Review please!**

**-DarkDaughter30**


End file.
